Trapped
by DarkusAngelUchiha
Summary: Written By: Stormy December


When Yukki woke up, she had no idea where she was. For a moment it was all just one big blur and all she could do was lay there on the cold, cemented, floor, until her eyes cleared up. While she waited, she forcused on what had happened before she was put into a strange place like this. Suddenly it hit her, making her head ache. she'd been walking around campus, sometime around midnight, patroling, when she heard a scream. It was neither male or female, it was inhuman. But she didn't have timeto figure out what it was before she was struck by something.

That's how she ended up here. Wherever here was. Fianlly her vision cleared up and she was able to move around properaly. The room was dimly lit by a single light bulb that hung from the middle of the ceiling. The room was empty except for a single table placed directly under the light. It was only big enough for four people, one on each side.

Yukki grunted softly and tried to sit up. Something warm trickled down her forehead. Sweat? No...it was to thick for that. She gently touched the spot and looked at her fingers. She could barely see the red liquid on her fingers before the light went out.

"Hello?" Yukki whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Yukki." A voice called from somewhere in the room. A voice like...Zeros.

"Zero...? Zero is that you?"

"Oh, Yukki, you pathetic little girl."

The light switched back on and in front of her stood Zero, his perfectly toned upper half bare.

"Zero!" Yukki collasped into him, wrapping her arms around him. But he didn't return her embrace. "Where am I?" she asked.

"So this is how you repay me,my love?" A voice so velvety sweet whispered in her ear. Kaname.

"K-Kaname?" Yukki pulled away from Zero and turned to him.

There, barely inches away, stood Kaname, tall and lean with his body fully shown. His face was darkened with a smirk.

Suddenly she was thrown onto the table, her uniform ripped off her. It was like her breath was just taken from her. She lay there, gasping for air, and staring at Zero who dangled her tattered uniform in front of him.

"I always knew you had a nice body," he said, flicking the uniform away and running his hand up her smooth thigh.

Yukki, after catching her breath, pushed his hand away and tried to crawl off the table, deperately looking at Kaname.

"Oh, how I love the fighters." Kaname said, grabbing her wrists and pinning her onto the table on her back.  
>Though he had pinned her arms down, she was still putting up a fight, kicking her legs around. But it only made it easier for Zero to pull her panties off. He then pulled her legs apart and looked at her untouched, virgin pussy. After a moment he leaned down and licked up her inner thigh.<p>

Yukki squirmed, trying to make him stop, but it was no use. She screamed in horror as his cold fingers pulled the fold of her wet vagina open and his warm, wet, tongue slowly licked her clit.

Kaname ripped off her bra and tossed it to the side before he leaned down and gently sucked on her hard nipple. His hands still firmly holding her down.

Pleasure ran through Yukkis body, making her feel hot and sticky. Her screams turned into moans as she began to get wetter. Zero could taste and smell it. It was so thrilling it made him harder.

Kaname bit her nipple softly before he pulled away and let her wrists go, figuring she was enjoying it so much that she wouldn't fight anymore. Which was true. He pulled his underwear off, allowing his hard member to be exposed.

Yukki gasped softly as Kaname pushed his member into her mouth. He moaned slightly, feeling her warm saliva around him. He moved slowly, pushing himself deeper into her mouth.

Zero, now jealous or Kaname, pulled away and ripped his pants off, tearing his underwear along with it. His underwear fell to the floor, now allowing his member to be shown. Zero wanted to be the one to take Yukkis virginity. He wanted to be her first.

Yukki, oblivious to Zeros actions, whimpered softly as Kanames member was thrusted into her mouth. Warm, thick, liquid was forced down her throat. Kaname moaned in pleasure and pulled himself out, letting some of his semen splatter her face.  
>Zero placed himself in front of her and slowly entered the tip into her. She screamed in pain, grabbing the ends of the table.<p>

Zero moaned loudly, feeling her tight walls around him. It was a matter of time before he would come also. Finally he pushed himself as deep as he could inside her and began thrusting. He didn't quite want to hurt her so he went slow at first until the pleasure was to much to bear and he bagan thrusting himself faster, leaning over her.

Kaname watched, feeling himself get hard again. Yukkis screams were a huge turn on. He'd never told anyone his strange attraction to men but Zeros face, his moans and face filled with anticipation made him feel extremely warm and tingly.

Zero stared at Yukki, going deeper with every thrust. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kaname move around behind him. He wasn't gay but he made no objection when Kaname placed himself behind him and slowly entered him. Zero yelped slightly, moving faster inside Yukki as Kaname pushed himself deep inside of Zero. Soon everyone was moaning, the pain now just numb with pleasure.

Yukki was first to cum, spilling it all over the table. Then came Kaname, who knew men couldn't get pregnant, and came deep inside Zero who clenched his fists as he too came. He wasn't wearing a condom so his semen went deep inside Yukki. Kaname pulled out and sat down, panting.

Kaname picked up Yukki gently and put her on a bed and covered her up. He looked down at a passed out Zero and laughed quietly as he then fel lalseep beside Yukki.

This wasn'y Trapped. No..It was...Love.


End file.
